Legend of Spyro: Darkness Rising
by Midnight Dragon Hear My Roar
Summary: When Spyro has a vision he and Cynder must become dragons of darkness to stop Galbatroix from killing all of the Dragons and must make a unlikely allies as Eragon and Saphira join the dragons of darkness to stop the destroyer of dragons once and for all. Please feel free to leave a review.
1. Chapter 1Intro

Legend of Spyro: Darkness Rising

Chapter 1 Intro

Disclaimer i do not own the rights and the copyrights to the Spyro the Dragon franchise or the inheritance cycle series and all the rights, the copyright and credits go to there respected owners

i only own my oc characters.

It been three days sense Spyro and Cynder defeated the dark master Malefor, and they both discussed to rest there bodys sense Spyro reconstruction the world, and Spyro hear Cynder say these three word "I love you" are stuck in his mind so he gather the strength in his heart to say these word, Spyro look at Cynder as she is sleep so he started to nudged Cynders head.

"Hey Cynder I need to tell you something" Spyro said starting to wake up Cynder as she starting wake up from her sleep then she open her eyes to look at Spyro as she get up.

"Yes Spyro what do you want to say to me" Cynder said as she is yawning from her Sleep as she stretch her body raising her tail as she spoke

"Cynder I love you too" Spyro Said as he blushing red in the face then, Cynder eyes started to become wide open she press she head against Spyro head as she kiss Spyro on the lips, and they stay that way of ten minutes then they separated there lips, as Spyros face is tomato red and Spyro spoke.

"I love you too" said Cynder Giggled at Spyros red face but at the sometime Spyro is starting to feel so dizzy and so tired, and Spyro then get up walking as he staggering left and right three steps away of Cynder, then suddenly he fell on the ground and Cynder run over to Spyro as she was worried for Spyro and starting to shake him.

"Spyro you all right are you okay?"Cynder ask Spyro but no word from Spyro and Cynder started to panic badly as she shake Spyro badly.

"Spyro wake up please don't leave me here alone I love you too much for you to die" cried Cynder as Spyros vision start to fade to darkness.

Spyro open his eyes he saw nothing but darkness then Spyro starting to see a vision about a old human and a black dragon and surrounding them are the corpse of the dragon guardians and the corpse of old dragons, and young dragons dead too also, they allies corpses too and, Spyro can't believe this he just restored peace to the dragon realms,and now he and Cynder must stop this new threat no matter the cost as his vision fade, Spyro hear a voice say.

"Win light tells and darkness rising two dragons of darkness must rising to stop a mad king from killing all of the dragons and must a unlikely allies two being with a pure heart of gold a young human and a blue dragon must join the dragons of darkness to stop the destroyer of dragons." said the voice as it fade, Spyro feels tired once more.

As Spyro is starting to wake up, he shot his eyes open wide then he head up as Cynder shot hers to Spyros suddenly movement then, he get up quickly and Spyro look at Cynder.

"Cynder Warfang is in serious danger we need to go NOW" Spyro said as he took off with a worried and confuse Cynder as she took off behind he as she follow him as both race to Warfang to warn Warfang of the new threat.

"Spyro what will happen to Warfang Spyro" Cynder said as she is worried about her friends.

"Warfang Cynder is in serious danger i had a vision about a old human and a black dragon killing all of dragons then I hear a voice too"said Spyro with worried and deterrent in his voice.

"What do the voice say Spyro? is it Malefor is he Back"Cynder said fearing about Malefors returning and taking control of her once more.

"No it is not Malefor and the voice say win light fell and darkness rising two dragons of darkness must rising to stop a old human and a black dragon from killing all of the dragons and make a unlikely allies of two being with a pure heart of gold a young human and a blue dragon must join the dragons of darkness to stop the destroyer of dragons." Spyro said as he is worried about the prophecy.

"What is that even mean Spyro"Cynder said as she is still worried.

" I do not know but what I do know is this it is a new threat to the dragon realms and we need stop this new threat" Spyro reply as Cynder nodded her head in agreement as they both stop at Hunters tribe to tell him a about the new prophecy as they get to the gate,

"Halt who are you and what do you want?" A cheetah guard said over the gate and he look down and saw them at the lookout of the tribe.

"We are Spyro and Cynder the savior of the world and we are here to warn the tribe about the new threat to the dragon realms" Spyro spoke as they are worried about they allies.

"Spyro And Cynder it is good to see you are alive come inside" Said the guard as they enter the tribe. As they spotted Hunter and Meadow so they run to them.

"Hunter, Meadow it is good to see you" Said both Spyro and Cynder as they saw there friends.

"Spyro, Cynder it is good to both of you two how do you win against the fight with the dark master"Hunter said happy to see Spyro and Cynder alive as they sit down in front of the bonfire.

"I am happy to see you Hunter and Meadow but there is a new threat to the dragon realms and we are stop for the night to rest then we are go to Warfang." Said Cynder recall the prophecy her hear from Spyro.

"Threat what threat i though that the Dragon realms are at peace when the dark master is destory" Meadow ask Spyro confused about the new prophecy.

"Yes meadow we thought that to however there is a new prophecy and we do not know what it means" Reply Cynder as she tell Hunter and Meadow then Hunter spoke.

"The Prophecy is this Win light tells and darkness rising two dragons of darkness must rising to stop a old human and a black dragon from killing all of the Dragon and must make a unlikely allies two being with a pure heart of gold a young human and a blue dragon must join the dragons of darkness to stop the destroyer of dragons so Hunter, Meadow what do you think about the new prophecy." Said Spyro as he recalled the prophecy.

"I do not know Spyro but may be the guardians may know of the new prophecy maybe but let us rest of the night and tomorrow we all will go to Warfang to warn the guardians." Said Meadow As he, Hunter, Spyro, and Cynder sleep for the night to rest for tomorrow they will need to go to Warfang to warn the guardians of the new threat and the new prophecy however they did not notice they are being followed and watch by a young human and a blue dragon that they will meet very shortly.


	2. Chapter 2 Warning the guardians

Legend of Spyro: Darkness Rising

Chapter 2 Warn the guardians

As Spyro, Cynder, Hunter, and Meadow get ready to go to Warfang to warn the guardians as they all eat there breakfasts then all four of them get to the forbidding pass, in a day trip they get to Warfang then they find the Dragon temple as they enter the Dragon temple, they spotted Terredor the earth guardian, Cyril the ice guardian and Volteer the eclectic guardian as they walk to the enter of the temple Terredor spoke first but Volteer beat him at it.

"SpyroandCynderyoarealiveicannotbeliveitiamsohappytoseeyouwithmyowneyesithoungyoutwodeadwithMaleforiamsogald...mmmmm" Said Volteer as he was interrupted by Cyril as he freezing Volteer mouth shut with his ice breath as Volteer was running his mouth at one hundred miles per hour and everyone can not understand what he is saying.

"Well you shut that babble mouth of your Volteer that eclectic tongue of your is going get you in trouble one day." Said Cyril irritated at Volteers eclectic tongue as Terredor sigh loud because these two have been argue all days so him break the ice on Volteer mouth with a earth gauntlet and Terredor being to spoke but Spyro beat him at it as they enter the guardians chambers and sit down on the cushions.

"Terredor I am glad to see all three of you but you guardians and Warfang are on serious danger and there is a new prophecy too" said Spyro as the guardians are shocking to hear a new prophecy, after they recover from there shock state Terredor Spoke.

"Prophecy what prophecy I thought that you restore to peace to the dragon realms by defeated the dark master and what about the new prophecy and the new threat?" Terredor said as Spyro sigh loudly as he know he will have to say it as he Said.

"The Prophecy is this Win light fells and darkness rising two dragons of darkness must rising to stop a old human and a black dragon from killing all of the Dragons and must make a unlikely allies of two being with a pure heart of gold a young human and a blue dragon must join the dragons of darkness to stop the destroyer of dragons."As Spyro said the Prophecy and Terredor spoke.

"What does that ever mean?" Terredor said asking Spyro.

"I do not know Terredor I do not know" Spyo said worried about the prophecy.

"Well let's rest for tonight and tomorrow we will continue this discuss so rest up" Terredor said as everybody want they separated way then both Spyro and Cynder get in there own room as Cynder get in then Spyro close the door and he said.

"Cynder do you know some the prophecy or part of it?" Spyro ask Cynder as both of they are think about the prophecy and Cynder said.

"Yes Spyro I know the first part of it and it is the dragons of darkness part, the thing is that we must become is the dark master and the Terror of the Skies and the second half of the prophecy i do not know" Cynder said to Spyro as he was Shocked about what she said and Spyro spoke.

"Cynder how did you know that part of the prophecy just now" Spyro said still shocked that she figure it out so quickly.

"Well Spyro I been raising by ages and serve Malefor for 12 years ago remember so if we this become evil and become the dragons of darkness than so be it, just know that I will still love you when we become evil, I become you servant, you become my new master and I still love you Spyro even if we are evil." Cynder said as she kiss Spyro said.

"Thank you and I love you too Cynder and I will protect you no matter the cost good night Cyn." Said Spyro as he kiss her back.

"Good night Spyro" Said Cynder as they both lay down to sleep for the night cuddly together.

As morning come both Dragon know that they all ready know that things are about much darker for both dragon as Spyro was the first to wake up then he nudged Cynder.

"Cynder wake up we have to go to the guardians chambers to meet and speak to them about the prophecy" Said Spyro trying to wake up Cynder.

"Mmm..Spyro ten more minutes please"Cynder said groggy as she beg Spyro for more sleep.

"No Cynder we have to go see the guardians we don't want to be later." Said Spyro as He shake her.

"Aww Spyro you no fun all right let's go see the guardians"Cynder said complain about not getting more sleep as she get up and both of them went to see the guardians as they are at the enter they hear argue inside the guardians chambers, as the enter they saw Volteer and Cyril both argue nonsense as they are Cynder look around she noctie that Terredor was not here.

"Hey Volteer, Cyril, where is Terredor?"Cynder ask the two guardians.

"he went to get breakfast for us Cynder" Cyril said answer Cynder and Volteer start a another nonsense argument with Cyril as Terredor come with breakfast.

"Ah there you are Terredor I hope you would come sooner because I can't stand Volteer mouth and his non-stop blabbing." said Cyril as Volteer reply back.

"Hey Cyril you have a big ego and your pride is big too" said Volteer as Cyril respond back.

"Oh really Volteer what does that mean to me"said Cyril as he start to become irritated by Volteer.

"It mean that you Cyril can take that pride and ego of your and shove it up your ass and go fuck yourself" Volteer said as it piss off Cyril as he growl at Volteer then he pounded on Volteer as they both just started fighting as Terredor stop them.

"EOUNGH WE HERE TO DISCUSS ABOUT THE PROPHECY AND NOT FIGHT LIKE A BUNCH OF HATCHING NOW BOTH YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW" Terredor said very upset about both of there believer as they stop and all five of them are eat there breakfast and Spyro spoke.

"Terredor do you want to know part of the prophecy that both of us find out last night" Spyro said as Terredor nodding then Spyro and Cynder starting to tell the first part of the prophecy and the guardians are shocked as Spyro and Cynder knows that the guardians and their own life are about to change for good, and Terredor let them go so Spyro and Cynder left the Guardians then, they got to the training arena and they saw a fire dragon and and eclectic dragon hone there skills as they look at Spyro and Cynder the first dragon spoke.

"Hello you must be Spyro and Cynder my name is Scarlet and the is my brother Volt it is a honor to meet both of you" Scarlet said as she and her bother both bowed to the legendary dragons and Spyro and Cynder bowed back.

"it is nice to meet you to Scarlet and Volt"Spyro said as he and Cynder both know that they all will be good friends.


	3. Chapter 3 The escape and the meeting

Legend of Spyro: Darkness Rising

Chapter 3 The escape and the meeting

As Eragon, Saphira, Nasuada, and Arya almost won against Galbatroix as he know he was losting and he was batting Murtagh. Galbatroix know he had lost but his know he had to end this, so he grabbed his sword and plugged it in Murtagh through his chest and his heart as he die in seconds, and his dragon Thorn roaring in agony as he lost his grasp on Shrukin by his head, and he started to lost his blood badly as he was thrown across the throne room and as Thorn land on the ground he die and so did his raider then Saphira was throw across the floor by Shrukin and Galbatroix spoke.

"Eragon you can't defeat me, I will bring a new age of peace and I can't be stop" Galbatroix said as Eragon reply back piss off.

"By what destroy all of the dragons I will kill you right now" Eragon said angrily at Galbatroix as the mad king created a spear by his dark magic and throw is at Eragon and Saphira saw the spear come to her raider so she spoke.

 _" Eragon look out for that spear it is heading straight for you"_ Saphira warned Eragon as he created a shield and block it as it exploded in impact and he was thrown off his feet, then Galbatroix claimed on his dragon and created a portal as, he and his dragon want through it then Eragon is get up as Arya yelled at him as she saw Galbatroix escaped through the portal.

"Eragon, Saphira, Galbatroix is escaped you need to follow him right now" Aryra said yelled at Eragon and Saphira as Eragon spoke.

"WHAT Saphira we need to go after him before the portal closed" said Eragon to Saphira as she nodding her head in agreement then her raider get on her saddle and Saphira took off after Galbatroix as they both go through, as the portal started to close behindthem. They get out of the portal they saw that they lost Galbatroix and they were looking for a clearing for Saphira to landing as Eragon spoke.

"Fuck we lost Galbatroix and our own shot at kill him for good" Eragon said to as Saphira spotted two dragons up ahead of her so she spoke.

 _"I know Eragon i want kill him to, I promised we will find him then we will kill him for good once and for all and I see two dragon a purple and a black dragon and maybe more dragon too it will surely help us with defeated Galbatroix"_ Saphira said shock to find more dragons here as her rider spoke.

"More dragons here maybe they can help us defeat Galbatroix, and I say we follow them then we will introduce ourselves" Eragon said to Saphira as she nodding her head in agreement and said. _"I agree"_ Saphira said to her raider as they follow the two dragon to see where they are going as it became night they discuss to rest, so Saphira hunt for food for both her and Eragon as Eragon got some sticks then he ignite them, Saphira get back with food as she start eat a deer and Eragon just say there and eat no food so Saphira Spoke.

 _"Eragon you are going to have to eat some meat it is good for you and there is none else in this world so eat some meat"_ Saphira said tying to made Eragon eat it but he did not want to do so he refused.

"No Saphira you know me I do not like meat and there is nothing you can do to change my mind about "Eragon said to Saphira as her reply back growling at Eragon.

 _"You will eat meat or else i will shove it down you FUCK THROAT AND MAKE YOU ENJOY IT MYSELF SO EAT IT RIGHT NOW"_ as Saphira said piss off and roaring in angry at Eragon as he give up, groaning as he eat the meat so not to angry her even more, and after they both are done with dinner and both of them went to sleep for the night.

As morning come Eragon and Saphira eat breakfast and go to Warfang as they enter Warfang both of them land in the front of Dragon temple the notice they are being stare at by the other dragons, moles, and cheetah mans as they are shocked to find more dragon here too then the guardians and both Spyro follow by Cynder get front of the temple, they are shocked to see a giant dragon and a young human from the prophecy so Terredor reply.

"My name is Terredor the earth guardian and this Volteer and Cyril the eclectic and ice guardians and these two are the saviors of the world Spyro the purple dragon and Cynder the black dragon, and we all been waiting for both of you so come with us and we will discuss this in private"Terredor said as he introduced the guardians and both Spyro and Cynder as they both being to follow them.

As the reach the guardians chambers they all sit down on the cushions surrounding the pool of visions as Eragon spoke.

" I am Eragon Shadesayer and this is my Dragon Saphira Brightsacles and what do you mean you been waiting for us" Eragon said as he and Saphira are confused so Spyro reply.

"A day ago Eragon i vision about a old human and a black dragon killing of the dragons of the dragon realms and after the vision i heard a prophecy too" Spyro said as recall the prophecy as Eragon spoke.

"Prophecy what prophecy what do you even mean by that? " Eragon said more confused as Spyro tells them the prophecy as Saphira spoke.

 _"Eragon Galbatroix is here we need to stop him for good"_ Saphira said roaring in angry as Eragon nodding in agreement shocking the guardians and both Spyro then Cynder hear a Dragon speak like that then she spoke.

"Eragon, Saphira who is Galbatroix"Cynder said confused about the name that she had heard as Saphira spoke.

 _"Galbatroix is a mad king who kill almost all the dragon in my world"_ Saphira said as she growl then Eragon tell them all about his world and about himself then the war in there world and how he get to this world too.

"That is horror" Cynder said as both her and Spyro and the guardians are shocked as Eragon spoke.

" It is but it not the worst of it Galbatroix is plan to kill all of the dragons in this world too" Eragon said as Spyro know this man and his dragon is the new threat and must be stop for good.


	4. Chapter 4 The shocking truth

Legend of Spyro: Darkness Rising

Chapter 4 The shocking truth

As morning come Spyro, Cynder, and there two new friends are going to Eragons and Saphiras room as they are in front of their room and Spyro knock on the door.

"Eragon, Saphira wake up we are going to go to White Isle to see the Chronicler"Spyro said as Saphira start to yawning then she started to wake up Eragon so she spoke.

"Eragon wake up little one Spyro want us to go with him" Saphira said as Eragon start to get up he reply.

"All right lets go" Eragon said as he and Saphira get ready to go with Spyro then Eragon open the door standing their and Spyro, Cynder and two more dragons as they all get outside of the temple Scarlet and her brother Volt gone they separated ways as Spyro, Cynder, Eragon, Saphira took off to the sky and they headed to White Isle as Eragon spoke.

"Hey Spyro who are these two dragon i saw?" ask Eragon as Spyro reply.

"They are Scarlet and Volt both bother and sister we meet them yesterday." Spyro said

Scarlet is a red fire dragon and with 4 yellow curved horns Two the side of her head and two on the back of her and on her head, her has orange eyes,a pointed shout, yellow underbelly, yellow wings, curved legs and a flame tail tip, and she like to made friends and she is sweet and understand dragon and she care about her love one.

Volt is a yellow eclectic dragon with 2 yellow horns that are at the back of his head,,eclectic yellow eyes round nuzzed, tan underbelly, purple wings, muscly legs and a lightbolt tail he is good with friends and care about his sister and will give his life to save her from death.

"So Spyro who is the Chronicler"Saphira ask Spyro as he reply.

"The Chronicler Saphira is a dragon that keep up with all of the Dragons in the history of the Dragon race" Spyro said as they reach the ocean then they reach the White Isle as they landed Eragon and Saphira look around, as they reach the inner center of the Secretary of the White Isle as Spyro spoke.

"Chronicler are you there we need your guides"Spyro call the chronicler as a recognise voice spoke.

"Yes Spyro and Cynder it is good to see you again "ask a voice as blinding light development in the room as it fade a blue dragon with a hourglass on its neck as both Spyro and Cynder spoke at the same time.

"Ingitus you alive" Spyro and Cynder said as both both of them start to hugging he legs as he spoke.

"It is good to see you two but we have a matter to deal with"Said ingitus as Spyro and Cynder let go of his legs as he spoke to all four of them about the prophecy.

"Now Spyro, Cynder, Eragon, and Saphira all of you must listing a new threat is in the dragon realms and you must counter it, the first part of the prophecy is the win light falls and darkness rising two Dragon of darkness must rising this part is for you, Spyro and Cynder you two must become the new dark master and the terror of the Skies for the second half of the prophecy is for you, Eragon and Saphira you part is this you must join the dragons of darkness must rising to stop the destroyers of dragons, both of you must join Spyro and Cynder to defeat this new threat, i am truly sorry about this Spyro and Cynder to put you through this but this is the other way to defeated him now all of you must go the to well of souls so that Spyro can become the dark master and Spyro you must corruption Cynder so that she will become the terror of the Skies once more and Eragon and Saphira you must help Spyro and Cynder stop and kill the new threat now you all must be on you way and good luck you four "Ingitus said as Spyro and Cynder leave with Eragon and Saphira follow them behind as they are going to the well of souls so that Spyro can become the new dark master.

As the four stop to rest for the night as all four of them are think about what Ingitus say.

Spyro is think about what he say and he did not like it at all to become evil but he did not have a choice in the matter as fate is putting both Spyro and Cynder on a dark path but they both must do this or all of the dragons in the dragon realms are dead by Galbatroix himself.

Eragon and Saphira is think about they part about join the dragon of darkness and must join them to kill King Galbatroix and end his reign of terror through there world and the dragon realms too.

As of tomorrow darkness will rising and light will fall as they life's are about to change forever.


	5. Chapter 5 Dragon of darkness rise

Legend of Spyro: Darkness Rising

Chapter 5 Dragons of darkness rise

As morning come Eragon and Saphira are ready to go, as Cynder started to wake up.

"Good morning Eragon, Saphira, are two you ready to go" Cynder said as Eragon and Saphira nodding there heads then Cynder started to nudge Spyro to wake him up as she spoke.

"Spyro wake up it is time to go to the wells of souls" Cynder said as Spyro stir in he sleep so Cynder start to shake him.

"Spyro get up now we need to go NOW everyone is ready to go" Cynder said a little loud as Spyro is starting to wakes up as he sees everyone ready to go to the well of souls as he reply.

"All right everyone lets go we are going to the well of souls "Spyro said as the four of them fly to the well of souls.

They get to the well of souls in a few hours as they all landed at the center of the mountain Saphira said.

"This mountain is evil i feel a dark presentation in this mountain" Saphira said as they walk to the purple beam then Spyro tell her about the mountain.

"This dark presentation that you feel is convexity a deadly element and a deadly realm too, it has the power to corrupt strong dragons with a strong willpower too, any dragon weak or strong it well easily corrupt them, but that is enough about the mountain now it is time of me to become the new dark master" Spyro said as they reach the purple beam as both Spyro and Cynder feel the dark energy of convexity so Cynder spoke.

"Spyro are you ready to do this became the dark master" Cynder said as she look at Spyro then he reply.

"Yes Cynder I am ready to become the dark master this is the only way to kill Galbatroix" Spyro said as he step in the purple beam.

As he did, he feels a dark presentation of evil, menacing, and will to domination the Dragon realms as he welcome it then he starting to levitate in the air several feet from the ground as he starting to change his scales become darker like Malefors scales and he grew several feet in seconds, then his shoulders grow deadly spikes on both sides of his new body, as his horn become sharp and deadly, then back spike grow on his back as his grew three new wing breaching on his wings, then a flame strips pattern appear on the corners of his eyes to the tip of his tail, as his tail grow three spikes on it both deadly and sharp on each side of his tail, then holes appear on his wings as he levitate down he had landed on the ground then he open his eyes are a demonic yellow just like Malefor eyes was, a Dragon that care and was kind in it place a new dark master is born as Spyro spoke in a cold and a distorted voice.

"Cynder are you ready to become the Terror of the Skies once more my queen" Spyro said to Cynder as she reply.

"Yes Spyro I am ready to become evil" Cynder said to Spyro as he reply back.

"Good good now hole still" Spyro said as his paw is glowing purple then he put it on Cynders head as he put the evil energy in her vines.

As Cynders eyes starting to glowing yellow she grew several feet in seconds as holes appear on her wings, then her horn grew menacing and deadly sharp then her tail blade grew deadly sharp too, then Cynder claws are curved and deadly sharp as her personality change to kind and nice to vicious and evil, Cynder become darker then her voice become cold and demonic evil as Cynder stand in front of her new master as the Terror of the Skies, as Cynder bow her head to her new master and said in cold voice.

"My master what do you want me to do?" Cynder said still bow as Spyro said.

"Rise my queen we need to find a base of operations what you you think we should go Cynder" Spyro said to Cynder as her reply back.

"My master why are you asking me for i am your servant after all?" Cynder said as she rise her head to speak her master as Spyro reply.

"That may be so but I need a opinion from you" Spyro said as Cynder reply to her master.

"My master my lair concurrent skies is a great base of operations and it is at you deposited when you need it"Cynder said to her master as Eragon spoke.

"So this is what the dark master and the Terror of the Skies looks like" Eragon said to Saphira in her mind as she started to look at Cynder as she reply.

"Cynder is that you are you still there?" Saphira said to Cynder as she is worried about lost her to the darkness as Cynder reply.

"Yes Eragon and Saphira it is me the Terror of the Skies and I am all right" Cynder said to Eragon and Saphira as Spyro spoke to Cynder."Cynder, Eragon, Saphira lets go to concurrent skies so that we can make a plan to take down Galbatroix once and for all" Spyro said as the four of them go to Cynders lair and discuss a plan to kill Galbatroix for good.


	6. Chapter 6 The plan

Legend of Spyro: Darkness Rising

Chapter 6 The plan

Cynder's first person view

As all four of us are going to my lair concurrent skies, I was thinking about my master and I know I love him but I decided to wait until the right time to say it. It was a long fight as both me and my master did not have no problem with it. It was quiet and nice until Saphira start to whine about her fucking wing are hurt, and Eragon is to about water and food as they are about to piss me off badly, so me and my master ignore them but Saphira would not have it so Saphira reply.

"Spyro, Cynder my wing are fucking hurting and I am about to drop out of the sky we need to land like NOW" Saphira said upset as she drop a few feet in the air and i can not take it anymore, i was just about to exploded in angry, but my master beat me to it so he spoke.

"ENOUGH I just about had it with you fucking whine and I am suck of it so SHUT THE FUCK UP NOW BEFORE I KILL BOTH OF YOU RIGHT NOW OR BOTH OF YOU CAN GO BACK TO WARFANG AND JOIN THE FUCKING GUARDIANS AS YOU BOTH WILL FUCK UP THE WHOLE FUCKING PROPHECY NOW CHOOSE JOIN US OR FUCKING LEAVE NOW" my master said as he was beyond piss off at Eragon and Saphira as I look at them they face are priceless as they are sacred shirtless and I started to laughing evilly and my master smile evilly at Eragon and Saphira as that do not help them, they both are more sacred as i stopped my laughing as we reach my lair concurrent skies, then we reach the front gate. I put in the pass code as my master was watch me then Eragon claimed off of Saphiras saddle and both of them look at my castle as we reach the main hall of the castle and i look at Eragon and Saphira as i spoke.

"Welcome Eragon and Saphira to my lair concurrent skies do you like my home it will be yours too." I said as I give they a cruel smile then i give Eragon,Saphira, and my master Spyro a tour of my lair but I know my master had never been able look to at my castle before because he was stopping the returned of my former master, but now he get a tour of my lair and as I finish the tour of my castle, We all had dinner after we finish our dinner as Eragon and Saphira get in there room then Eragon said good night to me and my master. I was about to go in my room for the night but my master stop me as he want to talk with me so we enter the throne room then he sat in the throne so i took his right side, i did not know what he want but I know it was important so my master spoke to me.

"Cynder I am very impressed by your lair and I want you to become my queen" my master said as I was proud and glade to impressed my master, I have never impressed he or my former master before but i did and i want to rule by his side forever as his servant and his queen as I reply.

"Yes my master i will be your dark queen and rule by you side forever i love you my master" as I said to my master then I kiss him the his lips and he spoke.

"I love you too Cynder" my master said as he kiss me back and then we went our separate ways to rest of the night as tomorrow the meeting for the plan to kill Galbatix is starting the next day.

As I was a sleep the next morning, I started to wake up then I had a knock on my door so I said.

"Who is it" as I get up from my bed and I stench my body as I heard behind my door.

"Its me your master" my master said as I reply back.

"Come in my master" i said as he open my door and he spoke.

"Come with me Cynder we are about to go to the meeting and I have breakfast of you at the throne room also Eragon and Saphira are all ready there" my master said as the he and I reach the throne room then he sat on the throne as I took his right side and I had my breakfast, as I finish with my breakfast my master started the meeting as he spoke.

"Now we know that Galbatroix is going to kill all of the dragons and we need a plan to stop him but we also need the Dragon guardians help to kill him too so do we have any suggestions" my master said as Saphira was the first to speak to my master.

"Spyro what we need is a army and a strong one to defeat Galbatroix and we need to contact the guardians and there allies too" Saphira said as my master reply back.

"Cynder what do you say in this" my master said to me as I spoke.

"I agree master we need the Dragon guardians and our allies to kill him but we do not need a army because we have the dark army at our deposited." I said to my master as he nodded his head then he turn his head to give our orders.

"True Cynder this is true also I all ready figure out a plan to save both the guardians and our allies so here is the plan Eragon, Saphira I want you to go to Warfang and tell the guardians of our plan, and if Galbatroix is there get all the dragons guardians and the rest of the dragons includes our allies out of Warfang then I need you to lead them hear." My master said to Eragon and Saphira as they leave my castle, as my master turn his head to me as he give my order.

"Meanwhile you and me are going to Prowlus tribe so we can lead them here as we need them to kill Galbatroix and stop his plan of destroy all of the dragons so let's go now." My master said as I nodding my head as I spoke.

"Yes my master" i said to my master as we leave to go to Prowlus tribe to lead them to safely.


	7. Chapter 7 The fall of warfang

Legend of Spyro: Darkness Rising

Chapter 7 The fall of Warfang

Eragon's first person view

As we are fly to Warfang, Saphira smell something in the are so Saphira reply.

"Eragon i smell dragon's blood and it is toward Warfang too" Saphira said fearing about her friends so I said.

"We need to fly fast to beat Galbatroix to Warfang now" I said as Saphira speed up so we can get to Warfang faster. We saw Warfang ahead burning as smoke fill the air and we know that Galbatroix is here so we looking for the guardians as we look for them all over the place but still no guardians then we saw them in the enter of the underground cave hidden as we landed they greeting us and Terredor reply.

"Eragon and Saphira your here it is good to see you" Terredor said happy to see me and Saphira as I said.

"Terredor, Volteer, Cyril what happened here" I said as Volteer was the spoke first to speak.

"Galbatroix is here he kill almost all of the Dragon guards and half of the civilian population to the dragons, moles, and, cheetah mans also Madison is wounded. We do not know what to do" Volteer said helpless as the guardians are to and Saphira spoke.

"We all can go to concurrent skies as a new base of operations and both Spyro and Cynder are at Prowlus tribe so here is the plan Eragon you will go with Terredor as I get Galbatroix attention as all of you escape once all of you are away from him i will come to concurrent skies does everyone agree " Saphira said as everyone agree with Saphira plan as I said.

"No Saphira please let me come with you" i said as Saphira shake her head no.

"No Eragon i can not i need you to go with Terredor, I promised i will see you shortly you have my word" Saphira said as I nodding my head then Terredor keen down as I claimed on him , so Terredor reply.

"Good luck Saphira all right everyone lets move out now to concurrent skies" Terredor said as I with Terredor with everyone else leave Saphira to her plan to go to concurrent skies as we saw Spyro and Cynder are in Prowlus tribe then we landing as we hear Spyro, Cynder, and Prowlus argue as Hunter look Prowlus and said.

"Prowlus we need to leave right now Galbatroix is almost here and if you can't see past you stubborn then you are no longer to fit this tribe, anyone who wants to live come with me" Hunter said as everyone except Prowlus get on the other dragons and we took off to concurrent skies as we are reach concurrent skies. Saphira get back to concurrent skies and I was happy to see her as I hugged her leg said.

"Saphira your back i am so happy to see you" I said to Saphira as she said.

"I know little one I know I sorry for leave you, I will never leave you again I promise" Saphira said as I let her go of her leg and I spoke.

"How do I you escape Galbatroix and his dragon Shrukin?" I said as Saphira started to recall her escape.

Flashback: Saphira 's first person view

As you all left i took off in the air as I reach Galbatroix I build up a fireball in my throat and I let the fireball loose then it hit Shrukin as he roared in angry. He and Galbatroix chase after me all over Warfang and I know I can't fly for long so I find a hidding spot and his for a while as Galbatroix search for me, he passed me a few times and I sneak out of Warfang as I fly to concurrent skies. Galbatroix has apes as his servants. The big age had a glowing green eye and metal arms, legs, and staff with a dark crystal on the top of the staff as they are fire there arrows at me I avoid them all as I fly as fast i can to concurrent skies to meet with Spyro and Cynder.

Flashback end: Eragon's first person view

"So that what happened" Saphira said as I look at Cynder and she spoke.

"Motherfucker that piece of shit fuck, Gaul the age king is back when I get my claw on him I WILL PERSONALLY TEAR HIS ASS APART AS HE SCREAM IN PAIN I WILL TEAR HE FROM FUCKING LAMB TO FUCKING LAMB AS HE CRY AND BEGGING FOR MERCY FOR ME TO STOP" Cynder said piss off as she roaring in angry at Gaul returned that she want to tear him apart for what he his done to Cynder for the reason I do not know but Spyro spoke.

"You will get you revenge on Gaul i promise you that my love" Spyro said to Cynder as he kiss her on the lips as Cynder reply.

"I know master i will kill him for good" Cynder said as she kiss Spyro on the lips then Spyro turn his head to Saphira as he reply.

"So Warfang has falling to Galbatroix right" Spyro said as Saphira nodding her head as Terredor spoke.

"Yes but what do we do now? " Terredor said as Spyro reply.

"We go to war to stop Galbatroix right now" Spyro said as he and Cynder are now ready to stop him for good as me and Saphira are ready to go to War so that we can finish the fight once and for all.


	8. Chapter 8 The Vision

Legend of Spyro: Darkness Rising

Chapter 8 The Vision

Spyro's first person view

As me and Cynder are going to my room for the night I open my door to let Cynder in first as she walk in my room and I closed my door I locked it as me and Cynder are going to bed then she kiss me on the lips and she spoke.

"Master i love you" Cynder said as she separated she lips from mine as i relpy.

"I love you too Cynder" I said as Cynder get in my bed then me followed her as I get in my bed and we said goodnight to each other as we started to sleep for the might.

As I wake up to see some floating preform and I know that I am in the Chronicler 's dream as I said.

"CHRONICLER WHY THE FUCK AM I HEAR" I said as a bright light development the area and Ingitus said.

"Spyro you are here because i need to show you something follow me" Ingitus said as he enter the center of the Secretary then he sit down front of the pool of vision as Ingitus said.

"Now Spyro I need you to look in the pool of vision and you will something may shock you" Ingitus said as I walk over to the pool of vision to see my reflected but it started to change and what I saw was the betray of the Dragon guardians it was me and Cynder are look at Eragon and Saphira as they leave then Terredor said.

"Now the threat to the dragon realms is over but there is one more threat to the dragon realms" Terredor said as I reply back.

"Terredor what the fuck does that ever mean what threat" i said confused at Terredors words but he reply.

"The remain threat is you two Spyro and Cynder must die before you conquered the world" Terredor said as it shock me beyond believe as them attack us then the vision fade as I was very piss off at the dragon guardians my eyes started to glow purple and I said.

"FUCKING GUARDIANS THEY THINK CAN BETRAY ME I WILL THE TRUE POWER OF THE THE PURPLE DRAGON, WHEN I GET MY CLAWS ON THEM I WILL PERSONALLY TEAR THEM APART MYSELF" I said roaring in angry as the time of temple start to shake and i was in rage by the dragon guardians betrayed us in the end and Ingitus said.

"I know Spyro and I am not happy about this but you and Cynder need to defend yourselfs by the attack the guardians will launch to both of you and both of you need to kill them after Eragon and Saphira go back to their world then both of you can live in peace" Ingitus said as I nodding my head then Ingitus said.

"Good luck Spyro both you and Cynder need it" Ingitus said as he was fading away and I fall asleep once more.

As I wake up it was morning and I feel Cynder had cuddling up with me then I started to wake her up.

"Cynder wake up i need to tell you something" I said as I started to shake her then Cynder open glow yellow eyes and she spoke to me.

"Good morning my master what is it you want to tell me" Cynder said yawning from her sleep as she get up I reply.

"Cynder Ingitus vist me in my dream last night to tell me something " i said to Cynder as she reply back.

"What do he say" Cynder said to me and I tell her about the vision of what Ingitus show me as I say that I saw that Cynder was shocked as I was and her said to me.

"I know that would happen i did know when but not where it would happen and it seems you had a vision of the future master"Cynder said to me As we both enjoy the day as we both know that the Dragon guardians will betray in the end of the prophecy then me and Cynder have to fight them and win by killing.


	9. Chapter 9 The preparing for the final ba

Legend of Spyro: Darkness Rising

Chapter 9 The preparing of the final battle

Cnyder's first person view

As Spyro, me, Eragon, Saphira and the dragon guardians preparing for the final battle, my master and l are disussing a plan to kill Galbatroix and end him once and for all and we are at the throne of the concurrent skies. As we are disussing a plan we hear the door open as Terredor spoke with Volteer and Cyril behind.

Spyro and Cynder you want to see us" Terredor said with a worried tone in his voice.

" Yes Terredor we want to see you as a matter of fact sit down in front of me NOW" my master said with remote to the chains in the floor as the guardians sit in front of the dark master as my master smile evilly and I smiled back as my master push the top bottom and the chains in the floor trap the guardians as the y struggle my master said.

"Now you will tell me why are you are going to betray in the end tell why "my master said to the guardians as Terredor spoke.

" what do you mean by betray me we will not betray Spyro" Terredor said try to convinces my master but it had failed as my master claw Terredor on his left face and my master said.

"Bullshit do not fool me I know you will because I have vision and Ingitus said that you will, but sense you are me allies i will give you a chances but if you fuck that up by betray me in the end I will personally tear you apart MYSELF" my master said then he released the guardians as the guardians nodding they head and they left quickly to resume they preparing of the final battle

As my master and I was watching the dark army training for the battle to killing Galbatroix and his forces. As they are training both my master and I are leaning toward each with our tail twist around each other tails as my head is on my masters chest and my master reply.

"Cynder are you sleep" my master said as he nudges my head and I reply.

"Almost master i am going to take a nap if that is okay with you "I said as he reply back.

"Sure go ahead take a nap i will keep watch on our army" my master said to me as I lay down and close i my eyes to take a nap.

End of Cynder's first person view

Start of Spyro's first person view

As I start to lay down by Cynder as I training the dark army for the battle with Galbatroix

About one week later me and Cynder are done with the dark army and now they are ready for battle then Terredor come to me and Terredor said.

"Spyro the preparing are competed we are all ready to battle Galbatroix and end him once and for all." Terredor said as he was happy to kill Galbatroix and I reply.

"Good Terredor now Cynder let's go it is time to go to Warfang and kill Galbatroix" I said as we get all the guardians, Eragon and Saphira then we tell them about our plan and everyone argee so with that done me and Cynder go to my room then I open the door Cynder get in my room as we both get in my room I shut the door and lock it then. As I true around to face Cynder she get my bed and I lay down beside her.

As we sleep for the night I was worried of Cynder I do not know why but I was because tomorrow is the trip to Warfang to Kill Galbatroix and we are ready as are Eragon and Saphira are to.


	10. Chapter 10 The journey to warfang

Legend of Spyro: Darkness Rising

Chapter 10 The journey to Warfang

Cynder's first person view

As we all get the preparing set and ready. My master order me to get in my battle armor from the armory in my castle in the first floor then go to the throne room as the dark master will have his magical armor on him as I enter the throne room and close the door then lock, we started to discuss what to do with the guardians after the final battle with Galbatroix as my master started to speak.

"Good my love you ready and fit for battle, and my, my do you look so sexy in that battle armor, you look beautiful and deadly too" my master said to me as I am blush tomato red in the face i am glad that the dark master did not see it, as I reply to my master.

"Master stop you are make blushing" I said to my master as my master laughing evilly at my face then stop and said.

"Ahh is it that cute the great terror of the Skies is blush i am surprised " my master said as I reply back.

"All right now what to do with the guardians master"i said getting to the point stopping the dark master from enjoying me blushing too many and discuss about what to do with the guardians with me.

It been a two hour discuss about the guardians after we are finish we left my castle as we get outside of my castle we saw Eragon, Saphira, the guardians and they remain army and our dark army then my master walk to Terredor and spoke.

" Terredor are you ready to go to Warfang" my master said to Terredor as he nodding his head in agreement and he turn his head to Eragon and Saphira as they get ready to took off and I know I am ready and my master is ready too as my master turn his head to the dark army as he said.

"All right everyone out goal is to kill Galbatroix and kill his forces as we need to reclaim Warfang and stop Gaul the age king too. Now everyone it is time to go war so everyone let's move out" my master said as he give his speech to his our army and the seven of us took off to Warfang to Kill Galbatroix and end him once and for all.

During the journey the guardians get tired so we all land at the Valley of Avalar and everyone except me and my master are tired and are rest of the night.

I look at the moonlight just think about what had happened to me in the the following weeks but I was snapped out of my toungh when my master come to me As he sat down with me and my master reply.

"You up later what is on your mind my queen" my master said as he nuzzle me on the neck with his head as I reply.

"Nothing much just the last two weeks and the battle that is all master" i said to my master as he nodded his head to me and said to me.

"That is a lot to think about Cynder and don't worried I will be beside you always i love you Cynder" my master said to me As I nodding my head in agreement.

I started to yawning as I lay down to sleep for the night and my master lay down to sleep then we both say goodnight to each other , as we close our eyes and sleep.

As the morning come Eragon and Saphira are all ready to go to Warfang as I and my master wake up then we all had our breakfast and the guardians wake up and everyone else to have they breakfast and we all took off to Warfang.

We all reach Warfang the Dragon city but now it is in ruins as me and my master fly over Warfang and everyone else at can not believe they eyes as they saw they home destory then my master order all of us to search for Galbatroix as we started search for Galbatroix.

We been search for hours until I spot him in the dragon temple with Gaul as I sneak out of the dragon temple and warm my master then i find my master in the dragon park where young dragons go to play and I reply.

"My master i have find Galbatroix he is in the Dragon temple and Gaul is there too I said to my master as he reply.

"Good Cynder good now is the time to strike, lets go tell the others what you find "my master said as I nodding my head then we find all the guardians, Eragon, Saphira, and our army and we told them what I find.

As we all march to the dragon temple to confront Galbatroix and Gaul I know I will get my revenge at Gaul, I will see that he will die in my claws as I hear him apart and he will suffered slowing as he made me suffered slowing and he made my life a living hell, he will die for good this time.

0


	11. Chapter 11 The confronting

Legend of Spyro: Darkness Rising

Chapter 11 The confronting

Cynder's first person view

As we all are march to Galbatroix and Gaul I was think about Gaul at what he his done to him in past then my master spoke.

"I love you Cynder" my master said as he was kiss me on the lips and I reply.

"I love you too Spyro" I said as I kiss him back and we started to nuzzle each other and kiss passionately with our tounge then our moment was ruined by a golden dragonfly. As he said.

"Hey Spyro you are going to fuck Cynder or piss her off again" Sparx said as he float down to ours heads as I said seeing something golden dragonfly.

"Master is that the golden mosquito of your" I said to my master as he said.

"Yes he is but he dose not matter to me anymore only you matter to me my queen" my master said as he started to kiss me back on the lips but Sparx said.

"Hey are you call me a mosquito, I am not a mosquito, I am a god" Sparx said as me and my master started to laugh evilly at Sparx 's claim then we stop laughing and my master roll his eyes at Sparx 's big ego then my master said to Sparx.

"Do you really think about that I and Cynder give a flying fuck about you mmm " my master said to the pest and Sparx said.

"Well yes I know both of you know about me and all of the other dragons am I right" Sparx said sacred at me and my master as we start to give a dark chuckle and my master said to Sparx.

"Oh you are dead wrong me and Cynder do not give a fuck about the other dragons or the guardians and win we are done against Galbatroix, all the guardians and the other dragon will die in the end but we are waste time talking to you so let's go to Galbatroix to end him" my master said to Sparx as Eragon and Saphira come up to us and Saphira said.

"Lets go we both are ready to kill Galbatroix" Saphira said as we entered the dragon temple with our army and we find Galbatroix and Gaul in the temple as Saphira spoke.

"Galbatroix you will die for good then me and Eragon will restore the Dragon race to they glory "Saphira said as she growl at Galbatroix as he reply.

"Do you really think that I give a fuck about your race, you and your race will fall" Galbatroix said as my master reply.

"I do not care about what you think Galbatroix, so tell me Galbatroix what is you true motivation" my master said as Galbatroix reply back.

"My true motivation is to bring a new age of peace that is my true motivation as a matter of fact i want the black dragon next to you" Galbatroix said as I growl at he reply.

"Never i will never join you i am happy as my master servant and his queen so you can just go fuck yourself " i said to Galbatroix as he get in to battle stance and he draw his sword the he reply.

"Very well I will need to kill you all get ready to die" Galbatroix said as he claimed on his dragon Shrukin and Gaul reply.

"Well dragon it is time you to die" Gaul said as he draw his two swords then I Spoke.

"You really think that you can kill you are wrong I will made you sufferer slowing that you did to me then I will tear you apart MYSELF" I said as I get in battle stance, ready to kill Gaul once and for all then my master get into battle stance too.

All of is for ready to kill Galbatroix and Gaul for good.


	12. Chapter 12 The battle

Legend of Spyro: Darkness Rising

Chapter 12 The final battle

Eragon's first person view

As all of us are ready with two army the army it fill will apes and the other army is the dark army is it Spyro's and Cynder's army as me and Saphira are ready to take off after as we stand face Galbatroix then Spyro's and Galbatroix's army charge at each other as they made contact the dark army use number to overwhelm the apes and the Gaul's army quickly decent the ape army.

Me and Saphira look at a struggling Gaul as Cynder tear down his defenses and he die quickly as she tear he apart lamb from lamb and she made him slowly suffering from blood last the he die in second after she is done with he she join her master.

As Spyro is tear apart the ape forces, as he was covered in apes blood then Galbatroix is piss about losting to the other dragons and he spoke.

"Nooo I will not lost to a bunch fooled dragons i will win the war" he said as he and Shrukin join the battle then I Spoke.

"You have already lost so just give up now" I said as Saphira spoke.

"That is right you already have lost so you need to surrender now" Saphira said as he reply.

"NEVER" Galbatroix simply said as his started to flee but Saphira started to chase him down quickly.

Me and Saphira chase after Galbatroix as we collide both of our dragon started to fight each other. Saphira and Shrukin both claw, bite, use they fire breath on each other, as Saphira grabs Shrukin and she throw Shrukin down to the ground in his underbelly as he broke almost all of his ribs then he starting to cough up blood, as the broking ribs stabbed through to both of his lungs and broke his back, then his wings as he rolled in the ground and Galbatroix was hurt too his injury are the shame as his dragons injury all because he was bounded to his dragon.

As Shrukin is coungh up blood and a lot of it, he start grasp of air as he breathe become shallow, he die slowing and he stop his breath as he die to the mortal wounds.

Galbatroix is piss off about his dragon dead as he reply.

"NOOO what have you to my dragon i will kill you once and for all" Galbatroix said as he try to grab his his but Saphira sweep her tail at his sword knock on the the wall break it then Saphira reply.

"YOU WILL DIE AND THE DRAGON RACE WILL BE RESTORED TO GLOLY NOW YOU DIE"Saphira said roaring at Galbatroix as she move her head back then she ling she head forward opening her mouth as her bite Galbatroix on his body the she left her head shake him then she start to chew him as he screaming in pain Saphira open mouth again putting Galbatroix in her mouth as she start to Swallow him after she was done swallow Galbatroix she bleach loud and she reply.

"Now Galbatroix will not bother us or another one at all" Saphira said as I reply back.

"Yes Galbatroix will not bother us anymore the war is over" I said as I and Saphira saw all the apes dead and both Spyro, Cynder, and the Guardians are covered in apes blood the war maybe over but Me and Saphira need to go back to algaeaisa to continue the Dragon race as Terredor spoke to us.

"Well done Eragon and Saphira you have end the war and now I believe it is time to both of you to go back home are you ready" Terredor said as The chronicapper apper In front of us and Ingitus say.

"Yes it is time of both of you to go back to algaeaisa are you ready to go" Ingitus as we both nodding our head to Ingitus then he created a light portal and we said our goodbyes to everyone and Saphira took off with me on her back as we get back to algaeaisa to continue the dragon race and we will never forget our friends and allies we will not forget you our entire lives.

0


	13. Chapter 13 The betrayal of the guardians

Legend of Spyro: Darkness Rising

Chapter 13 The betrayal of the dragon guardians

Spyro's first person view

As we all look as Eragon and Saphira go through the portal Terredor spoke.

"Now that Galbatroix is dead and the ape king is too threat is finely over however there is one threat remains "Terredor said as both me and Cynder are confused about Terredor words and I reply.

"Terredor what do you every mean by that" I said confused as Volteer reply.

"It mean that you Spyro and Cynder are now a threat" Volteer said as Terredor spoke.

"I believe Volteer is right sense Galbatroix and Gaul is now dead both of you are threat to the dragon realms and now we guardians must kill you both to stop you from conquered the dragon realms I am sorry but we must kill you both" Terredor said as he and the two guardians get in to battle stance as I reply.

"You have betry us in the end I know it would happen, I will kill you all right now" I said Growl at the guardians as Cynder get in to battle stance by side me and Cynder spoke.

"You all will pay for the betrying my master now you will die " Cynder said piss off that she had been betry by her allies.

As I and Cynder charge the guardians we both knock them off there feet and I saw Cynder battling Cyril as I was battle Terredor and Volteer i first sweep my tail at Volteer and he failed to noctie, he landed on he side as I start to clawing and biting him then Terredor made a boulder and charge at me then I disappear and reappear behind him as i charge a convexity beam and shot it at Terredor as it hit Terredor's back as it went through his chest then blood came out his mouth as he fall on the ground dead then Volteer yelled.

"Nooo Terredor you bastard why are you doing this Spyro" Volteer said as Cyril look at Terredor but before he could say anything he have his neck cut by Cyndet's tail blade as Cyril die, I reply back.

"I was not the one who betry both me and Cynder and you are ones that did, Cynder kill him and end his life" i said to Cynder as she reply.

"Yes my master" Cynder said to me as Volteer reply.

"No no no Cynder please have mercy on me please I begging you" Volteer said as he is begging for his life but before he could say anything he have his heart ripped out of his chest as he scream in pain and he die instantly then we kill all the other dragons and all of there allies and I reply.

"We will live and we will conqueror the world as we bring a new age of darkness come Cynder let's go" i said as Cynder nodding her head in agreement and with this we start to kill other dragons that a opposed us and enslaved the ones that resist us and we both love it. in

In five year later we become the rules the dragon realms as king and queen and we reconstruction Cynder's castle in to a grand castle it now can withstandwithstand a massive attack, and no dragons kill us because they are a scared shitless of us but we do not care about them as we are a unstoppable force also they do not to be fuck with us, anyone fucks with us will die slowing and pain death as we are the Dark Master and the Terror of the Skies a force of darkness the two Dragon of Darkness are unstoppable to say the least and it will stay that way for a long time.


End file.
